Lust
by Lil' Pup
Summary: TFA: Jazz’s lust for Bumblebee slowly consumes him.
1. Chapter 1

This is a new story I'm writing and it's a JazzxBee pairing. Jazz's lust for Bumblebee slowly consumes him.

I do not own Transformers Animated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jazz smirked when Bumblebee let out a painful moan when he inserted three fingers into his slick, but unprepared, port.

"Take them out, they hurt," Bumblebee cried out trying to wiggle away from his fingers.

"Come on now, don't be like that," Jazz whispered huskily against his neck, kissing it, "Just relax and I'll make it good for you, for both of us."

Jazz dragged his glossa up from Bee's neck to his horns, taking one in his mouth and sucking on it while he finger fucked his port. He slowly pulled his fingers in and out of Bee, stretching his port. Jazz couldn't believe how tight it was, he couldn't wait to bury his plug into that wet heat.

Bumblebee let out a sob which Jazz ignored, allowing his free hand to play with the sensitive wires on his chassis. He needed Bumblebee so badly, so badly that it was eating him up inside.

A sigh of relief escaped Bee's lips when Jazz pulled his fingers out of him, only to be replaced with a whimper when Jazz brought his hand to his mouth, telling him to lick them clean.

The yellow mech did so, tears forming at his optics as he tasted himself on Jazz's fingers.

Bumblebee wanted so badly to leave, but when Jazz flipped him on to his back, and lifted his legs so that his ankles were resting beside his head he knew that he wouldn't be able to. "Please don't," he begged Jazz, tears rolling down his cheek.

"Don't worry Baby Bee," Jazz said nuzzling his neck, "I'll treat you real good." Bumblebee let out a painful scream when Jazz slammed his plug into him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jazz woke up with a start, both relieved and disappointed that it had all been a dream.

"Why is this happening to me," Jazz asked, staring up at the ceiling. He knew that he shouldn't be dreaming those kinds of dreams about Bumblebee, he hardly knew him.

But of course that didn't stop the dreams from happening. In Jazz's dreams he would pound mercilessly into Bumblebee's tight, slick port, while the younger wrapped his arms and legs around him, letting out sweet moans and whimpers. Everyone found Bumblebee's voice annoying and loud, but Jazz loved the sound of it, and would give anything for that voice to come out as screams of pleasure, to have it call out his name in the heat of passion. Jazz could imagine Bumblebees yellow head peaking through his legs as he gave him a blow job; that sweet mouth wrapped around his plug while looking up at him with those oh so innocent optics. Then there were dreams like the one he just had, where he forced himself on Bumblebee.

And it wasn't just in dreams that those thoughts came to him. Sometimes a voice would tell him things like, _"Take him, and make him yours no matter what." "Force him, it would be your word against his, and who would believe him over an Elite Guard officer?" "Throw him to the ground and pound into him until he's begging for more!"_

Jazz always shook those thoughts off. He couldn't do that, not to Bumblebee. No matter how badly he wanted him, he couldn't just rape Bumblebee, he wasn't a Decepticon. Jazz wouldn't be able to live with himself knowing that he hurt someone so cute, sweet, innocent, pure…

Looking down Jazz realized that he had given himself a hard on. He tried thinking about something else to make it go away, but no matter what he thought of Bumblebee always made his way into them.

Retracting his pelvic plating Jazz grasped his arousal and started to pump, imagining it was Bumblebee's tight port that was surrounding him.

"Bumblebee," Jazz moaned out, picturing the pretty yellow mech. He imagined how he would plant kisses on his face, neck and chassis as he thrust into him, causing him to cry out his name in pleasure, begging him for more. And Jazz knew he would gladly give him more.

Jazz started to stroke himself faster, drawing closer to his release with every thought of Bumblebee that passed through his processor. When he came he shouted Bumblebee's name loudly, making him thankful for the fact he had a sound poof room.

The voice started to speak to him again. _"If you weren't such a cowardly fool you wouldn't need to do this to yourself. You could have Bumblebee do that, and so much more." _

"Shut up," Jazz growled lowly. He wanted that voice to go away; Jazz knew he should see Ratchet or some other doc bot, but what was he suppose to say? "I have this voice in my processor telling me to take Bumblebee as my mate. What should I do?"

Everyone would think he was crazy, plus Optimus and his crew would never let him in the same room as Bumblebee again. Slag, he would be lucky if they let him on the same planet as Bumblebee, it was no secret to him how protective they were of him.

Not that he could blame them. Jazz himself was protective and possessive of Bumblebee and they weren't even together. He remembered one time when Sentinel Prime was bad mouthing Bee so Jazz challenged him to a "friendly" sparring match for an excuse to hit him.

Jazz had to admit that it had felt really good.

After he finished cleaning himself off, Jazz laid back in his berth hoping to catch some more Z's before he had to get up, which was hard when he was wishing Bumblebee in the berth beside him. Jazz wanted Bumblebee so badly, but he always believed interfacing was something you did to prove how much you loved somebody, and he wasn't sure how he felt about Bee.

Sure he **liked **Bumblebee, thought he was fun and enjoyed his company, but he wasn't sure if the only reason he wanted bed Bee was only because he loved the sight of that tight yellow aft.

As much as it pained him, Jazz knew it would be better, over all, if he kept what he was feeling towards Bumblebee hidden.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So what do you think? Does anyone think this is worth continuing?

Read and Review.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Transformers Animated.

Warning may be some OOC in this chapter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jazz was sneaking around the Autobots home, trying to get to Prowl's room. He hoped a good training spar would help him get his mind off of Bumblebee.

"Hey Jazz, what are you doing here?"

The white ninja bot nearly froze when he heard that sweet voice reach his audio receptors. "Hey Bumblebee," Jazz said turning around to face the beautiful yellow mech, "I was just looking for Prowl."

The voice acted up again, _"Now's your chance, drag him into one of the empty rooms while no one's around!"_

"He's not in his room if that's where you were heading," Bee said, "He's in the living room watching some nature show, want me to take you to him?"

Even through Jazz knew he could easily find his way around, he didn't want to pass up a chance to be close to Bumblebee. "That'd be cool."

The walk didn't take too long, but for Jazz it seemed to last stellar cycles, being so close to Bumblebee but not being able to touch him like he wanted to so badly.

"Hey Prowl, Jazz is here to see you," Bumblebee said as they reached the living room.

"My show is almost over, would you mind keeping Jazz company until then," Prowl asked looking over his shoulder.

Bumblebee smiled, "Sure, no problem."

Jazz panicked slightly, he knew Prowl said he show was almost over, but would he be able to be alone around Bumblebee and not lose control of his urges?

His thoughts were interrupted by…the Jet Twins?

"What are you two doing here," Jazz asked.

"We came here looking for Bumblebee," Jetfire said.

"He said he would teach us how to play the video games," Jetstorm finished.

"Yeah I did, didn't I," Bumblebee said rubbing the back of his head, "The lesson is still on, but we'll have to wait until Prowl's show is done."

As the three of them continued to talk, Jazz couldn't help but feel a little jealous with how comfortable the twins were around Bumblebee. Talking to him, standing close to him, putting their hands on him…

_"How dare they touch what is ours," _the voice growled, _"No one should be allowed to talk, much less touch our future mate!"_

That caused Jazz's optics to widen; making him glad no one could see them behind his visor. Where did that thought come from?

"Alright, my show is done," Prowl said walking out of the living room.

"Sweet," Bumblebee cheered turning to Jetfire and Jetstorm, "Come you two, I'll teach you how to play now!"

The Jet Twins cheered along with Bumblebee and followed him into the living room.

"So what did you want to see me about Jazz," Prowl asked.

"What," Jazz asked who had been spacing out, looking at Bumblebee, "Oh right, I wanted to know if you wanted to spar; I would have asked Sentinel but I rather spar with someone who didn't come up with an excuse every time I one up them."

Prowl gave him a half smile, "I could see how that would be annoying. Come on; let's go to my room so we don't have to worry about their game distracting us."

"Yeah, okay," Jazz said following Prowl to his room, taking one last look at Bumblebee and feeling a pang of jealousy at how much fun the twins were having with his Bee.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thanks for the great sparring match Prowl, it really helped clear my head," Jazz said as they walked out of his room.

"Anytime Jazz," Prowl said, "I enjoy our spars."

Jazz was about to respond when he got a call from Sentinel. "Jazz, where the slag are you," he asked angrily.

"I'm just chilling with Prowl," Jazz said.

"Well you're going to have to chill another time," Sentinel said in his usual jack ass tone, "There was a possible Decepticon sighting near the woods and I want you to look into it."

Jazz held back a sigh, "Sure thing S.P, I'm on it."

"And be sure to send Jetfire and Jetstorm to the ship, I don't want anyone on Optimus crew rubbing off on them," Sentinel said before hanging up.

"What is going on Jazz," the Jet Twins asked when he walked into the living room.

"S.P said you two have to go back to the ship," Jazz said, "Meanwhile I'm going to have to check out a possible Decepticon sighting."

"Sweet, can I come with you," Bumblebee asked suddenly.

Jazz wanted to say no, not because he thought Bumblebee would slow him down or anything, but because he wasn't sure he could handle being alone with him. But looking at Bee's big, hopeful optics he couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Sure thing Bee," Jazz said putting on a smile, "I could use the company, it sucks doing those kinds of things alone."

"Thanks," Bumblebee said smiling brightly at him, before turning to the Jet Twins, "By the way, you two can borrow my portable handheld games."

"Really, thank you," they said hugging Bumblebee.

Jazz felt his spark turn in jealously once again.

_"Why are you just standing there, letting them touch him like that," _the voice asked angrily.

"Come on you two, you better leave before S.P gets angry with you," Jazz said, almost sighing in relief when they let go of Bumblebee.

"Oh alright," Jetfire said.

"See you again tomorrow Bumblebee," Jetstorm said as he left with his brother.

"We should probably be going too Jazz," Bumblebee said smiling up at the Elite Guard ninja.

"Yeah," Jazz said calmly, even through his insides were in a state of panic. What if he lost control of his urges? What if he gave in to the voice? What if he told Bumblebee what he felt and he didn't feel the same way? What if he told Bumblebee how he felt and he **did **feel the same way? What if there really were Decepticons and Bumblebee got hurt?

"Hey are you alright Jazz," Bumblebee asked, "You kind of spaced out there for a minute."

"What? Oh yeah, I'm fine," Jazz said, "Let's go."

"Wait," Prowl spoke up, "Let me come with you."

"Sure," Jazz said a little too quickly.

_"You fool," _the voice said, _"You ruined our chance of being alone with Bumblebee!"_

Jazz ignored the voice's protest, leaving with Bumblebee and Prowl to the woods.

"Hopefully this trip into nature will end up better than the last one," Bumblebee said.

"What happened at the last one," a curious Jazz asked.

"We were attacked by space barnacle monster," Prowl said, "It's kind of a long story."

"Prowl and I both got infected but luckily we were saved by Sari," Bumblebee said fondly.

Feeling his spark turn again, Jazz mentally slapped himself for being jealous of a small organic girl.

"You and that Sari girl must be close," Jazz said, recalling all the times he had seem them hugging, laughing and playing together.

"Yeah, she's like a little sister to me," Bumblebee said happily.

Knowing that Bumblebee only saw the girl as a sibling made Jazz feel a little bit better, but he still felt jealous about how close they were.

They arrived at the woods a short while after that, and went to search for any Cons in the area. They search for a few hours but found nothing.

"I guess the Decepticons either cleaned up so they wouldn't leave a trail or there was never any here to begin with," Prowl said.

"It's gotten pretty late," Jazz said looking up at the now pitch black sky, "Maybe we should just camp out for the night?"

Bumblebee, being the city bot that he was, didn't like that idea, but he tried not to show it. "Sure why not," he said rubbing the back of his head nervously, "It could be fun."

They didn't have any blankets or anything, so they just slept on the ground, shifting around trying to get comfortable. Prowl couldn't stand it so he jumped in to a tree to sleep on one of the branches.

Soon after Bumblebee fell asleep, curled up in a ball which Jazz couldn't help but find cute. He continued to watch him sleep when he noticed Bee shiver.

_"Don't just sit there while our future mate is shivering from the cold," _the voice said, _"Go help warm him up! There's no harm in sharing body heat is there?"_

For some reason Jazz couldn't help but listen to the voice and slowly made his way to where Bumblebee was sleeping. When Bumblebee mumbled and smiled in his sleep, Jazz drew his attention to his lips. They looked so sweet and tempting, one taste couldn't hurt right?

Tilting Bumblebee's head up a bit, being careful not to wake him, Jazz lowered his head and pressed his lips against Bees. That one simple kiss sent sparks through out his body. It felt amazing, he needed more!

Jazz licked Bee's lips and kissed them again before trailing his kisses down his neck. Bumblebee moaned in his sleep making Jazz stop what he was doing and look up at him.

Bumblebee's face was flushed and his lips were parted slightly making Jazz lick his own.

When Jazz went to kiss Bumblebee again he felt a hand grab his shoulder. He turned to see an angry Prowl glaring at him.

_'Oh slag,' _he thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry for ending it there, I'll try to start writing the next chapter soon.

On another note I reposted Sweet Little Bumblebee.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Transformers Animated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Prowl dragged Jazz deeper into the woods so he could yell at him with out waking up Bumblebee.

"What the slag were you thinking; doing that to Bumblebee while he was sleeping," Prowl asked angrily.

Even through Jazz couldn't see Prowl's optics, he could feel him glaring at him.

"Look Prowl, I can explain," Jazz said, even if he wasn't sure if he could.

"Well," Prowl asked impatiently when Jazz didn't say anything after a minute.

Jazz wasn't sure what to say, so he just blurted out the first thing that came to his processor, "I've been having sexual dreams about Bumblebee."

"What," Prowl asked, not sure that he heard right, "When did they start happening?"

"I had my first dream after the day I met him," Jazz admitted, remembering how the cute yellow Autobot stood out from the others.

"But I don't get it, why Bumblebee," Prowl asked suddenly, "He's loud, annoying, childish, obnoxious..." He was unable to finish because Jazz punched him.

"Don't talk about him like that," Jazz growled, how dare Prowl insult such a beautiful mech?

Prowl held the cheek Jazz punched in surprise, "What has gotten into you?"

_"I don't think the problem is what's gotten inot us, but who we want to get into," _the voice said.

"You find this funny," Prowl asked when he noticed Jazz was smiling.

Jazz was about to speak when a voice interrupted him.

"JAZZ, PROWL, WHERE ARE YOU?"

They realized it was Bumblebee and even through he sounded scared Jazz couldn't help but be happy that he said his name first.

Forgeting about Prowl, Jazz went towards Bumblebee's voice. When he found him he almost melted at the sight of his fear filled optics. "Bumblebee, are you okay?"

Bumblebee smiled in relief when he saw Jazz, "Yeah, I'm fine, I was just worried when I woke up and you guys weren't there."

Jazz resisted the urge to hug Bumblebee, mostly because Prowl showed up and would off line him for touching Bee.

"Sorry about leaving you alone Bumblebee," Prowl said getting between him and Jazz, "I had to speak to Jazz in private and did not wish to wake you."

"Okay, top secret ninja stuff, I got it," Bumblebee said smiling sadly, feeling left out.

"Come on Bumblebee, let's go back and recharge," Prowl said leading the yellow mech back to the camp sight, turning back to look at Jazz, silently telling him that this wasn't over.

_'Slag,' _Jazz thought, he was in for it.

_"Have you forgotten one of the old processor over matter tricks," _his voice asked.

Jazz knew what the voice was talking about; hypnosis. It was an old technique used back in the war to erase Decepticon processors incase they found out any unwanted information or to get them to spill secrets of their own.

_'But I can't do that to Prowl,' _Jazz tried to argue with the voice, _'We're tight."_

_"If your so 'tight' why is he so against you being with Bumblebee," _the voice asked, _"If he was really your friend he would be trying to help you get together with Bumblebee, not tear you apart. As far as we know he could want our beloved bug for himself!"_

That thought had never occured to Jazz. What if Prowl did have feelings for Bumblebee? The thought of any one other than him being with the little yellow upsetted Jazz. Slag, it angered him so much that he punched a tree so hard that it broke in half.

_"And whats worse is that once we get back Prowl is going to tell everyone what you did. They'll never let you see Bumblebee again and Sentinel might send you back to Cybertron, giving Prowl the chance to take Bee as his own! Is that what you want? To never see our lovely mech again and leave him in the arms of someone else?"_

Jazz feel to his knees, digging his servos into the ground. He couldn't let that happen! He refused let that happen!

When Jazz arrived to the camp site he was relieved to see that Bumblebee and Prowl were already in recharge, it would make it a lot easier. Using his ninja stealth he appeared by Prowls side, being careful not to wake him. Putting two fingers on both sides of Prowl's head he began to speak. "You will forget everything you saw tonight, we found no Decepticons and you just recharged through out the night."

_"While you're at it make him stay away Bumblebee," _said the voice, _"You should also hypnotise Bumblebee into doing what ever we want."_

That had crossed Jazz's processor, but to him it still felt like rape since Bumblebee wouldn't really be willing.

So he just finished his hypnotism on Prowl and made his way over to Bumblebee, who was recharging peacefully, once again curled up in a ball. Smiling Jazz laid down next to him and began to stroke his cheek, sighing when Bee nuzzled his hand in his sleep.

Jazz brushed his lips against Bee's one more time before drifting off to recharge.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They got up early the next morning and Jazz figured the hypnotism worked since Prowl didn't have a problem with him sleeping so close to Bee.

"Sorry for invading your space Bee," Jazz apologized, so Prowl wouldn't get suspicious, "I guess I should have warned you that I move in my sleep sometimes."

"Hey no problem," Bumblebee said blushing a bit, "It was actully kind of nice since you're really warm."

_"Perhaps you should tell him you could keep him warm every night," _the voice suggested.

Unfortunately Prowl told them that they should start heading out, so they transformed and headed back to the city. The moment they arrived back at the plant the Jet Twins went up to Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee, we are so glad you are back," the Jet Twins said, "We are having touble beating this one castle and we do not know what to do."

"Okay, let's go," Bumblebee said cheerfully heading to the living room to play video games with the twins.

Jazz was thinking about going with them when he got a call from Sentinel.

"Jazz, where the slag are you," Sentinel asked angerily.

"Well..."

"I don't want to here your excuses," he shouted, "Just come back to the ship NOW!" Sentinel hung up just in time to miss Jazz growling.

_"I really hate that guy," _the voice said.

_'Something we can both agree on,' _Jazz thought.

_"Maybe we should kill him and give his head to Bumblebee as a sign of courtship," _the voice added.

_'....What?"_

The voice laughed, _"Come on, take a joke."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jazz climbed on top of Bumblebee who was laying in his berth, port exposed.

"Please be gentle," Bumblebee said, looking up at him with teary optics.

"I'll try to, but I'm not going to make any promises Sweetie Bee," Jazz said grabbing his servo and nipping his fingers, "I want you so badly I'm not sure if I'll be able to hold back."

Cupping Bumblebee's face Jazz kissed him, parting his lips with his glossa and tasted Bee's mouth. They both moaned into the kiss, Bumblebee shyly brushing his glossa against Jazz's. This caused a low growl to escape Jazz as he deepened the kiss, tasting the back of Bee's throat.

Jazz broke the kiss, panting heavily, then planted kisses all over the yellow mechs face plate. He pulled back to see Bumblebee blushing up at him, smiled and then attacked his neck; Bumblebee tilted his head to give Jazz better excess.

"Jazzzzzzzzzzz," Bumblebee moaned out bucking his hips ups.

Smirking against his neck, Jazz began to grope Bumblebee's body, cupping his aft and giving it a firm squeeze causing Bumblebee to let out a loud yelp.

"You like that don't you," Jazz chuckled, kissing his way down Bee's body. Bumblebee clenched the sheets under him moaning and withering in pleasure.

"Oo.....So good," Bumblebee cried out.

When Jazz reached his port he took a moment to admire the wet, hot, tight entrance, and then began to lap at it, swallowing the sweet juices. "You taste so sweet my little bug, the finest meal I've ever had."

Bumblebee's faceplate heated up as Jazz kiss and nuzzled his thighs before returning his attention back to his port. Jazz continued to lap up his juices and also inserted a finger. Bumblebee moaned and held down Jazz's head so his glossa would go in deeper.

"Say my name," Jazz growled huskily up to Bumblebee.

"Jazz," Bumblebee cried out as Jazz added another finger, "Jazz, Jazz, Jazz, Jazz, Jazz...."

"JAZZ!"

The Elite Guard ninja snapped out of his day dream when Sentinel screamed into his audio receptors. He was working at his desk so S.P couldn't see his growing erection.

"What is it S.P," Jazz asked, trying to sound normal.

"Are you done with that report yet," Sentinel asked angrily.

"Uh...Not yet S.P, sorry," Jazz said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well hurry up with it, we need to send it to Ultra Magnus as soon as possible," Sentinel said, "I swear, Optimus crew is rubbing off on you. You should stop hanging out with those losers, especially that bumbler."

Jazz resisted the urge to attack Sentinel Prime, and settled with just glaring at him until the he left.

_"We can't let him get away with talking about our mate like that," _the voice hissed.

Jazz just ignored it, right now he had to finish the report he was working on.

_"How wonderful would it be to do Bumblebee on top of this desk," _The voice asked, _"Or for him to suck us off while hiding under the table?"_

Of course that was easier said then done.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So what do you think? I hope you liked it, please read and review.


End file.
